


Purity

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: But thats not happening, Lucifer can actually fucking talk for himself wow omg, Lucifer gets four fingers deep and thats not why Sandalphon cries, M/M, Prerebellion, Sandalphon really wants to get fucked, Softdalphon, guess who is making this a theme, i havent written porn in a while i am rusttttyyyy, in all seriousness why did i write this hahah, its fingerblasting fam, mentions of holy virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Sandalphon envies those who throw their lives away in service of the Supreme Primarch.





	Purity

Fingers decidedly not his own tap against his thighs, warm, calloused, nervous as their owner watches his eyes. Lucifer cradles him in his lap, one arm looped around his body, hand anxious against the smooth skin of Sandalphon’s bare body; his free hand tracing a light pattern around the pinkish, puckered hole hidden between soft, pillowy cheeks, Lucifer ensures his gaze never wavers from the shy, blushy expression on Sandalphon’s lovely face. They’re both nervous and a shared shudder runs down their skin as Lucifer’s index drags one side of Sandalphon’s entrance open, exposing a shiny, wet wall to the cool air of the library. He makes a sharp pant, trembling at the sudden invasion but swallowing down any louder sounds. 

Sandalphon finds this as the greatest form of sacrilege, tights pulled down to his knees, underwear clinging to his thighs as his most dearest Lucifer-sama’s fingers, wet with cool gel as they wait for the impulse to dig deep into the sweet flesh and tear him apart from the inside. Lucifer-sama is the Supreme Primarch and Sandalphon is but his lowly follower without a purpose. Such a relationship is illicit at best, and he can just imagine the glares and disgusted looks from the other angels if they ever find out the depths of his relationship with Lucifer-sama, but the thrill of having a purpose, even if the purpose itself is sinful, that serves Lucifer-sama in any way is too hard to escape.

How easy he must be? He can’t even resist the sweet temptation that is Lucifer-sama’s lips, not to speak of having all of him or even the sensation of his fingers...he’s never done anything like this but he feels incredibly whorish spread so widely for anyone to see if they even cracked open the doors to the very public library. He so desperate to be Lucifer-sama’s, but he wonders if he will still be pure or if allowing anything inside of his body in such a way will taint him. He’s stroked himself to filthy mental images until he climaxes dryly into his bedsheets, but never put...anything...you know...inside.

Lucifer-sama must see him like a whore and therefore is indulging himself in Sandalphon’s dirty body. Perhaps he can see those late nights with his face pressed into a nest of fallen feathers that smell so much like him. But Lucifer-sama doesn’t deserve that…! He deserves someone pure, the holy virgins promised by selfless decree, but instead, Lucifer-sama has only perused him instead of the beautiful ones who promise themselves to him, only to be disposed of by Lucilius when their purity is gone. So far none have been used, but when the day comes...well, Sandalphon had felt an extreme envy that he was not chosen. Those who cling so tightly onto Lucifer’s coattails and have the privilege to lay in Lucifer-sama’s bed.

If he ever decided to take one of them.

Sandalphon blinks back tears. Will he be crushed and his core repurposed too when Lucifer-sama discovers his sins?

Lucifer lays soft kisses on his cheekbones, gives him a dazzling smile that only he can, encouraging, patient, but Sandalphon sees something so unfamiliar in those eyes that the sky itself envies so.

Sandalphon nods, mouthing, “I-I’m okay…” he’s really not but he does ultimately want to be Lucifer-sama’s if only to cherish the memory as his form is disintegrated after he is used up.

He winces at the sudden prodding of Lucifer’s fingers against his entrance but inhales shakily as he pushes on, index finger slowly entering his anus.

Oh, oh, it  _ hurts _ . The stretch is foreign and painful to an extent. Sandalphon twists his body, but a firm grip on his thigh keeps him in place.

“Don’t...you’ll force me out,” Lucifer-sama whispers against his ear as he slowly settles into Sandalphon’s rectum, stretching and exploring and growing more excited as the seconds pass.

Sandalphon can feel it rubbing against his rear and it’s...larger than he imagined. Far larger than Sandalphon’s own slim, compact penis, which twitches and bubbles fluid from the tip. Wetness blooms in Sandalphon’s near useless vagina, but it all feels lovely nonetheless. Perhaps he’s so small because of the inclusion of female-oriented reproductive organs, but that may just be to match his proportions. Lucifer-sama increases the pace, crooning in pleasure when Sandalphon gives a breathy cry at the rough brush against a spot that makes him want to scream. His body needs to clench to expel this invader, but all he wants is to give himself to Lucifer-sama in every way possible. The nerves inside scream as the pace becomes uncontrollable and Sandalphon can’t help the cry as Lucifer-sama adds another digit. And then another.

“Ahh!! W-wa-iitt!” There’s a squelch as the knuckles drag against each other and into the widening warmth. “Lucifer-sama!! It’s too...ah!” 

Lucifer swipes four fingers against Sandalphon’s clit as appeasement, causing the poor abused angel to break loose and scream into the empty air. His screech is loud and unfiltered, a plea of Lucifer’s name and wordless screams as the abuse resumes, if not twice the pace as before. Oh, Lucifer likes this sound. His fingers rub, exploring the clenching, smooth muscle, curling his knuckles and spreading his fingers as Sandalphon turns to babbling to communicate. His body absolutely radiates beauty, undulating as overstimulation forces him to move. His skin catches in the lights, his face flushed until it matched his large, scarlet eyes, mouth falling open as nonsense leaves his lips.

Lucifer digs his fingers deeper, adding his last finger until only his thumb is left pressed hard against the curve of Sandalphon’s rear, leaving indentations and possibly a bruise.

How sweet the sparrow, legs spread so wide, eyes blown open to stare at the tranquil face that Lucifer plasters on his lips whenever he focuses. Sandalphon’s gaze unfocuses as Lucifer makes it a point to hit that sweet spot thrice in quick succession and he  _ jolts _ in such a way that Lucifer removes his hand from the swollen clit to keep him from falling onto the ground.

His hand constricts at the sudden extreme force Sandalphon exerts inside. His penis twitches, once...twice as it releases semen onto his own clothes, spurting onto tights and legs. Lucifer feels the warmth suddenly drip onto his lap, his gaze falling down onto Sandalphon’s quivering labia as it drips a warm, shaky stream of fluid, his body shaking at the sheer force of his orgasm. His physical form threatens to shatter under his trembling, held only together by the soft praise Lucifer offers him.

He’s done so well. Lucifer-sama appreciates him. He’s so beautiful, so perfect, so lovely. 

Sandalphon can’t help the soft sob that escapes him. He’s selfish and disgusting. Not once during this sordid affair did he ever think about pleasing Lucifer-sama, instead keening like a pig and wholly content to feed off the attention Lucifer-sama gave him. 

And now here he is. He’s relieved all his tension over Lucifer-sama’s lap, he’s been spoiled and spoiled Lucifer-sama and he can’t help quivering, not from pleasure now but from tears. He’s wretched and now hopes that his death is swift though he deserves no mercy. Sandalphon is no holy virgin sworn to give themselves only to the Supreme Primarch, but perhaps he has familiarized himself so with their doctrines and governances that he believed himself to be one of devotion. 

There is no time, for he has already exhausted himself and Lucifer-sama gazes down with an unreadable expression. Sandalphon has failed in the holy doctrines: he is never to take pleasure for himself. He is to be used by the Supreme Primarch and not to ever become the focus of attention. He feels empty and cold, having betrayed his self-made purpose for a trist wherein he couldn’t even satisfy Lucifer-sama.

White wings envelop him, shuttering his wretched form from prying eyes as he loses his composure. A soft, comforting touch holds him close, brushing tears from his eyes as they fall. He wants to apologize for such behavior but he can’t even find those words as he sobs inconsolably into the warm embrace that is close to Lucifer-sama’s chest. A soft kiss is pressed to the crown of his head, Lucifer-sama taking it on himself to soothe the weeping primarch. “Sandalphon...I apologize...did I hurt you?”

“No...I’m sorry, I’m terrible...I didn’t even think…” He shudders as another wave of blind grief threatens to swallow him up. The light from Lucifer-sama’s wings radiates too brightly, casts too much light onto Sandalphon’s stained shame. His legs where the semen pools are cold, the sudden decrease in temperature causing him to shiver. 

Lucifer cups his face. “Sandalphon, you haven’t done anything wrong. Forgive me. I shouldn’t have allowed you to feel so inferior. I thought you would enjoy the attention. I didn’t realize.”

Why is he so kind? Why is he so caring? Everything is always his fault when he is by definition faultless.

Lucifer-sama continues, voice worried when Sandalphon doesn’t reply. “Come. I shall take you back to your quarters. Sandalphon?”

“It’s not your fault. I…” Sandalphon inhales shakily. “But I have to ask that next time, you allow me to please you.”

Lucifer-sama makes a face behind his back but says nothing, cradling the smaller primarch closer to his chest as they vanish in a million sparks of light.

It’s not until much later that Lucifer reveals that he much prefers watching his partner, which shatters Sandalphon’s poor heart once more, as he comes to the conclusion that he hasn’t put on a grand enough performance for his dearest Lucifer-sama.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhh. this exists I guess. I wrote most of it in an hour and the ending is rushed because I wanted to get it out of me. I feel like I haven't written in so long so I feel guilty for not doing anything interesting.
> 
> My twitter: @irridallium yell at me ik it's bad U-U


End file.
